


【超蝙】无人教堂

by 3laughter



Series: 超蝙 [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: Bottom Bruce, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laughter/pseuds/3laughter
Summary: cp：二代超蝙警告：pwp，失禁





	【超蝙】无人教堂

1.

布鲁斯在太阳升起的前一刻吹灭了蜡烛。

黯淡的阳光透过彩色玻璃洒在他身上，给黑色的神父袍渡上了一层浅金的光晕。当教堂里最后一丝黑暗也被驱散的那一瞬间，一个人影在圣光中凝结成型，踏着斑驳的光影落在了地面上，鲜红的披风沉甸甸垂坠下来，带起轻微的风声。

布鲁斯抚平祭台布边缘的一个小小的褶皱，转过身对着来人微微弯下身，叹息般地说：“您来了，神子大人。”

神子只是静静地看着他。布鲁斯知道那是一双多么美丽的眼睛——是圣光普照之下最纯净的天空，但他没有抬眼迎上那如有实质的目光，只是径直走过去跪下了。

他跪在神子的脚边，垂着头，从严实的领口中露出的那截洗白脖颈显得恭谨而温顺，像是自愿爬上祭台的羊。他坐在自己的小腿上，身体前倾，伸手解下了神子的裤子。

半硬的阴茎弹出来打在他脸上，他抿了抿嘴唇，虔诚地将那个红润的龟头含入口中，那根大家伙几乎撑裂了他的嘴角，他却感觉不到痛似的，努力地张大嘴一直吞没到根部，鼻尖都埋进了对方蜷曲的毛发中。卡尔没忍住向前挺动了一下，布鲁斯发出一声很轻的鼻音，手抬起来僵硬地悬在空中，似乎是想撑着他的腿借个力，但最终却放了下去，只是在深入到喉管的顶弄中无措地揪紧了圣带垂到地上的尾端。

神子的冲撞有些不知轻重，布鲁斯勉强压下呕吐反射，生涩地用舌头与口腔内壁服侍着口中的物件，脆弱的喉口泛起浅淡的血腥味，他已经很习惯这个了——破损的声带需要三天才能好全，他用被干到嘶哑的嗓子诵读圣经，那些信徒们只以为这是苦修所致，却不知道黑袍遮盖之下是一具怎样淫荡的肉体。

神啊，请宽恕我。

布鲁斯咽下口中咸腥的液体，在被扼住喉咙般的窒息感中闭紧双眼，解开了神父袍上的第一颗纽扣。

2.

“他为什么要来这里？”

“因为他想得到宽恕。”年老的神父揉了揉布鲁斯毛绒绒的脑袋，“代替主宽恕他们，这是我们的职责。”

“他杀了人，不应该得到宽恕。”布鲁斯盯着告解者远去的背影，小小的拳头紧紧攥着。

“你为什么知道他杀了人？”

“我听到了。”

“那不是你听到的，孩子。”老神父摇了摇头，“当你成为神父时，你的所见、所听、所言，都将属于上帝，而不是你自己。”他注视着乌云中露出的那点太阳的边角，“而仁慈的主会宽恕任何诚心告解的人。”

“可是他有罪。”布鲁斯固执地抬起头看他。

“是的，他曾经有。”老神父蹲下身握住布鲁斯瘦弱的肩膀，已经有些浑浊的眼睛依旧显得睿智而慈祥，“但当他走出这里，他就已经被赦免为了无罪之人。”

布鲁斯沉默了一会，小声问：“那他的罪孽去哪儿了？”

老神父没有回答，于是布鲁斯便将这个疑问埋在心底，过了很久很久，直到老神父去世，布鲁斯第一次独自站在告解室的隔间里，从隔板上小小的窗口看见那个他一辈子都忘不了的面孔时，他才找到答案。

瘦骨嶙峋的男人用令人作呕的声音陈述他曾经在小巷中杀死一对年轻的夫妇的罪行，布鲁斯恍惚间甚至听到了枪响与珍珠项链散落的声音，他僵立在原地，指甲抓破了过长的袖口，掐入掌心里滴出血来，然后他听到了自己的声音。

“神会宽恕你。”

男人如释重负地走了，留下的罪孽如污泥一般缠住布鲁斯的手脚，成为他再也甩不掉的梦魇。

3.

被抱起来压到祭台上时布鲁斯分神看了眼落到地上的烛台，雪白的蜡烛断成了两节，还未干透的蜡油在地毯上缓慢流淌。卡尔掀起他的外袍下摆，又扯下底下贴身的黑色长裤，布鲁斯的腿搭在他的手臂上，顺从地敞开着，胯间阴茎已经半立，菊穴有点紧张地缩成一团，穴口湿润泛红，显然已经事先开拓过。

卡尔的嘴唇动了动，布鲁斯觉得他大概想痛斥一句“不知羞耻”之类的——这位神子从来不会在进入之前先好心帮他习惯，事实上他甚至在避免触碰到布鲁斯的皮肤，就好像那是什么脏东西一样。当然，一个淫乱的、不洁的、引诱神子的神父，连布鲁斯都觉得自己脏得要命。

灼热的物体顶上了穴口，龟头撑开肉环一寸一寸地往里顶，那些原本留在穴里的油膏多半已经融化淌到了裤子上，甬道内仍是紧涩的，进入到一半时就已经很吃力了，卡尔隔着裤子的布料握住布鲁斯的大腿向两边分开，阴茎破开阻碍一路顶入深处，布鲁斯吸着气竭力放松，穴口的胀痛比起前几次撕裂般的疼痛要容易忍受，他微皱着眉，腰腹紧绷着，手指将平整的祭台布拽出几道褶皱。

阴茎完全进入的时候他已经出了一身冷汗，微卷的发梢被汗水浸湿，乱七八糟地粘在脖子上，卡尔今天似乎格外缺乏耐心，没有丝毫停顿地开始了抽送。硕大的阴茎在肠道里横冲直撞，一次次碾过最敏感的那一点，原本干涩的肠壁很快就食髓知味地分泌出滑腻的液体，布鲁斯抬手遮住脸，他能感觉到自己的阴茎恬不知耻地挺立着，前端吐出稀薄的腺液，刚才的疼痛没能让它萎靡半分。

无可救药。

布鲁斯在近乎绝望的自我厌弃中侧过头，偷偷咬住手臂咽下那些放浪的呻吟，卡尔放开了他的大腿，手撑在祭台上开始了猛烈的抽送，阴茎抽出到只剩一个头部又整根没入，沉重的拍击声在空旷的教堂里回荡。布鲁斯胸口急促地起伏着，他的神父袍在剧烈的晃动下已经掀到了腰部，露出的一小截紧实的腰线随着每一次极具针对性的撞击而抽紧，痛觉在反复的摩擦中趋于麻木，只剩下从骨髓里渗出的麻痒让他无法抑制地绞紧了带给他快乐的入侵者，换来几记责罚似的顶弄。

“嗯、嗯——”

分不清是痛苦还是快乐的泪水顺着眼角滑落，他挡在脸前的手臂被以不容置疑的力道拉开，神子的目光落在那个渗血的牙印上，动作停顿了一秒，接下来便更加凶狠地操干着他的肉穴，力道之大像是要把囊袋也一起挤进去一样。

“哈、呜呃！嗯……”

布鲁斯死死咬着下唇，眼泪将鬓发染得透湿，他不知道是什么惹怒了神子，只能不知所措地承接这些带着怒意的进攻。越来越激烈的快感在身体中流窜，像撒旦的火焰焚烧他的骨血，他在业火中煎熬，屈服于魔鬼所施加的折磨，恍惚间他听见审判的钟声，睁眼却只看到模糊的视野里神子胸口那个代表希望的标志，如鲜血，如烈焰，在视网膜上烙下鲜红的残影。

祭台上的物件早就被扫落下去，淡金的台布皱成一团，繁复的花纹被他攥在手心里。他快要射了，粗暴的进攻让他连脖颈都染上了红潮，他觉得很痛，但身体却更加兴奋地缠紧了对方，他的腿无力地瘫软着，黑袍上沾满了脏污，神子俯下身将他完全笼在身下，而他在圣光制造的阴影中蜷缩着，贪婪地嗅闻对方身上太阳的味道。

心口有什么东西翻涌起来，他眨眼抖掉睫毛上的水珠，终于敢去看神子的眼睛，那双眼睛也看着他，深邃、温和、包容，他试图从中找出他臆想出的轻蔑但失败了，神子看他就像在看任何一个被神爱着的凡人，他几乎快要忍不住痛哭失声，这种爱不是他应得的，也不是他想要的——

我伟大的、慈悲的神子啊，告诉我如何才能不爱你？

他想拥抱他，又怕会脏了他的披风，想喊他的名字，又怕会污了他的耳朵。他甚至不敢发声，他怕一张嘴，吐出的全是语无伦次的忏悔。

未经触碰的阴茎已经膨胀到濒临喷发，神子狠重地顶着他的敏感点，汗水从下巴滑下来滴落到他的唇上，布鲁斯舔掉那点咸涩的液体，颤抖着用小拇指勾住红色披风的一角，在高潮前的空白中看到神子贴近了他的耳边。

“神会宽恕你。”

他释放出来，那些象征着背德的浊白液体被他拢进了自己的掌心，他难堪地偏过头，小声却坚定的反驳：“不。”

他爱上了神子，不惜用自己罪孽深重的肉体去亵渎太阳，他不应该获得宽恕，他应该被惩罚。

4.

卡尔与神父单方面的初遇是一个偶然。

他很少会去哥谭城，那里经年被乌云笼罩，圣光照耀不到，他自然也就无法踏足。在对哥谭来说极其罕见的一个大晴天里他路过了那座位于城东小山坡上的教堂，这里比起其他城市的教堂要破败许多，刚刚完成告解的男人步履匆匆地走出教堂，黑袍的神父从告解室中走出来，望着他的背影站了很久。

等男人完全走出视野时神父漫不经心地瞥了一眼天空，卡尔有一瞬间以为自己被发现了，但神父很快就垂下了头，转过身重新回到教堂里。卡尔不自觉地跟了进去，神父已经开始了祷告，彩色的光斑印在他脸上，卡尔的目光从他缺乏血色的嘴唇移到紧闭的眼睛，脑海中浮现出刚才他看向天空的样子。

棕色的虹膜在阳光下变浅了些，显得冷淡而毫无光彩，卡尔错觉自己从那双眼睛中看到了一个痛苦挣扎的灵魂。

从那以后卡尔常常在莫名的冲动驱使下飞到那座教堂的上空，神父——从旁人的话语中得知他叫布鲁斯，大部分时间都在独自一人打扫教堂，来做礼拜的信徒与唱诗班是孩童亲切地与他打招呼，他便一一点头回应，薄唇勾起微小的弧度，向每一个人送上祝福。那似乎就是极限了，卡尔注意到布鲁斯总是淡漠地垂着眼，从不与人目光交汇，黑色的神父袍就像是一道坚硬的屏障把他圈在里面，偶尔在他推开告解室的门时卡尔能从他紧皱的眉宇中感受到压抑，他看到从硬壳下露出端倪的锋锐棱角，与几乎凝成实体的痛苦。

于是他想，我应该救他。

神子在神父面前显出身型，神父看上去并不惊讶，只是恭敬地低下头，叫他“神子大人”。

卡尔默不作声地站在那里，等待神父诉说他的痛苦，或者是愿望，但神父却答非所问道：“他们说哥谭是被神遗弃的地方。”

卡尔一时不知该怎么回话，他羞愧地准备迎接接下来的指责，神父却抬起脸朝他笑了。

“我知道不是这样的。”神父那双总是黯淡无光的眼睛这会似乎亮了一些，里面盛满的信任与爱意晃荡着结成了巨大的漩涡，“因为您一直在看着我不是吗？神子大人。”

一定是撒旦操控了他的身体，不然他怎么会做出这种事呢？

卡尔回过神来时他已经把布鲁斯压在了教堂二层平台的栏杆上，他的阴茎插在对方身体里，鲜血从撕裂的穴口流淌下来，在白皙的大腿上挂出几道红痕，神父咬着自己的袖子，被泪水湿润的眼睛里带着惊慌，但没有恐惧，他因疼痛而紧绷的身体仍然温驯地对残暴的入侵者敞开着，卡尔手掐在对方的腰上，从撒旦那儿夺回了躯体的控制权，却不想就此停下。

神啊，我有罪。

他更加深重地将自己埋入那个小穴，布鲁斯原本梳理得一丝不苟的头发乱了，额发耷拉下来，末端带着可爱的微卷，卡尔想要亲吻他的鬓角，想抱住他颤抖的肩膀，但他不能、也不敢这样做——他已经为了一己私欲玷污了神的信徒，难道还要以爱为名拉着对方一起下地狱吗？

他只能将这一切归咎于肉欲，他尽力冷漠无情，不去触碰对方赤裸的肌肤，不在那美丽的躯体上留下属于自己的痕迹，自欺欺人地维持着根本不存在的平衡。而布鲁斯被动承受着他无法言明的爱，在激烈的抽送中哼出破碎的鼻音，神父袍下曲线优美的脊背不住战栗，像一只被猎人的箭矢钉穿的羊，不懂得反抗，只无助地躺在原地，准备好了将一切都奉献给捕猎者。

卡尔怜惜地看着他湿润的眼角，在几次试探后找准了他最敏感的那一点，不断磨蹭碾压着，神父腿根发颤，在陌生的快感中小幅度地挣扎，又很快止住了，他的脸颊上泛起红晕，眉头拧成一团，嘴唇也紧紧抿着，像是在忍耐什么难捱的刑罚。他胯下的阴茎颤巍巍立了起来，卡尔得到了鼓励，愈发用力地往那个略微硬实的地方顶，然后听到了他喉咙里憋不住的哽咽与喘息。

他的嘴唇轻微翕动着，吐出几个不成调的音节，卡尔凑近了些，在对方尖锐的抽气声里终于将那些呢喃拼凑成型。

他在说：“神啊，请宽恕我。”

5.

神啊，请宽恕你虔诚圣洁的信徒，让一切神罚只降于我一人。

卡尔将布鲁斯面朝下再次压在了祭台上，布鲁斯的腿早就软得站不住，全靠环在腰上的手支撑身体的重量，他的穴口在长时间的摩擦下呈现出糜烂的深红，一张一缩地吮吸着其中紫红的阴茎，还未过不应期的阴茎疲软地垂着，可怜兮兮地在腿间晃荡，不知疲倦的神子仍在操干着使用过度的肉穴，酸胀感侵蚀了脊椎，让他难受地缩起肩膀。

银色的十字架从他的胸口垂落到桌面，在一片模糊的视野中一晃一晃地闪着光，布鲁斯被身后的顶弄折磨得脑袋发涨，迷迷糊糊地凑上去叼住了十字架略长的那一头，卡尔用力撞了一下他的前列腺，布鲁斯反射性地收紧牙关，在十字架光滑的表面留下了一道咬痕。

所承受的感官刺激已经逼近了身体的极限，布鲁斯哭喘着将脸埋入臂弯，神父袍的袖口已经被泪水浸透，冰凉地贴在他的脸上，他连遏止呻吟的力气都快没了，只好将希望寄托于厚实的布料，但卡尔像是故意跟他作对似的，越来越过分地在甬道内攻城略地，茎身上凸起的经络磨过他红肿的肠壁，带起一阵阵难以忍受的酥麻。

他原本放松的脊背突然猛地弓了起来，整个腰身都向上弹起，卡尔按住他，在他骤然加大的呜咽声里猛力抽送了几十下，将滚烫的精液洒在了他身体的最深处，几乎是同时，布鲁斯崩溃地抽搐着，淡黄的尿液从垂软的阴茎里涌出，在祭台布的边缘染上了大片湿迹。

神父精疲力尽地昏睡过去，卡尔抽出阴茎，浊白的精液从没法合拢的肉洞里流出来，被他用祭台布擦去，卡尔抱起布鲁斯放到属于神父的小休息室的床上，仔细抹掉他脸上的泪痕，低下头在他的额头上印了一个不带任何欲望的吻。

只有在对方神智昏聩甚至失去意识的时候，卡尔才敢偷偷地亲吻他、触碰他，布鲁斯的睡颜显得很乖巧，被咬到红肿的嘴唇微微张着，卡尔又看了一会儿，忍不住捏了捏那片软绵绵的唇瓣。

胸口翻涌着的爱稍不注意就要决堤，卡尔放任自己侧躺下来把神父抱在怀里小睡了几分钟，心里明白过不了多久他就没法再忍耐了——永远离开或者奋力一搏，他得尽快做出选择。

神子从来就不是什么优柔寡断的家伙。

6.

布鲁斯醒来时已经接近正午，今晨难得一见的阳光这会已经被乌云给遮住。他坐起身，不出所料身上干净清爽，衣服也换了一件，神子离开了，就像他从未来过一样。

十字架和他的圣经一起放在床头柜上，布鲁斯看着十字架上虽浅却不容忽视的痕迹，过了很久——十几分钟，或者半个小时，才轻轻地呼出一口气。

他翻身下床，从床底下拖出一个箱子打开，那里面是一套黑色的制服，压在最上面的面具顶上有一对尖细的耳朵，像恶魔头上的尖角。

救赎和宽恕从来就不能解决一切，无论是他，还得哥谭，都不需要这个。他曾经向往纯净无暇的天空，又沉溺于阳光的温暖，以至于试图说服自己放下仇恨，在和平的表象下做一具迷失自我的人偶。

现在梦该醒了。

7.

神父脱去了代表圣洁的长袍，化身为栖息于哥谭黑夜的蝙蝠，从此再也未踏足于圣光笼罩之下。

END


End file.
